In video data processing apparatuses for recording/reading a data file containing video data and audio data, an externally input data file is recorded on a recording medium such as an optical disk, a hard disk and a semiconductor memory.
In the video data processing apparatuses, when a data file is written to and read from a recording medium, the data file is garbled with a fixed probability. If data is garbled during writing or reading audio data or video data, the data is not read accurately. In the video data processing apparatuses, to prevent occurrence of garbled data, an error correction code, such as a Reed-Solomon code, is added to a data file when writing the data file to a recording medium. Further, when reading the data file from the recording medium, if any data is garbled, garbled data is corrected based on the added error correction code.
However, if a large amount of data, which cannot be entirely corrected even based on error correction codes, has garbled in video data and/or audio data, the video data and/or audio data cannot be correctly played back. Further, part of a data file read from the recording medium may be lost in a transfer channel. Also in this case, the data file cannot be correctly played back.